


For You

by KrymshelAngel



Series: The Two of Us [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Chatting & Messaging, Domestic Fluff, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Soobin and Yeonjun are both business men, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrymshelAngel/pseuds/KrymshelAngel
Summary: Inside Yeonbin’s phone messages
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: The Two of Us [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705300
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> This popped out of nowhere 
> 
> I just recently came up with this coz I’m bored pls bear with me 😂  
> Random scenarios ahead~ I know ur probably getting tired of this series asdgahsvs
> 
> Idk if the emojis shows up? Pls tell me T-T
> 
> Read the previous ones to understand some scenes better :) 
> 
> (But u don’t really have to? Unless it confuses u)

**_A very ordinary work day:_ **

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

_SOOOOOOBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN_

_BINNIE 🥺_

_Soobin..._

_Choi Soobin._

_My Binnie 💖_

(After 2 hours…)

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

_Hyung???_

_Sorry I didn’t notice your messages :(_

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

_Hmph! 😤_

_I was messaging u for hours 😒_

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

_🥺_

_Sorry love_

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

_…_

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

_Love?_

_Baby?_

_My one and only?_

_Love of my life?_

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

_🙃 no I already forgot what I was supposed to say_

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

_lmao no u did not_

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

_I did leave me alone 😡_

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

_Awww is hyungiee mad :(((_

_🥺 dont be mad at Binnie_

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

_Beg For Mercy 😤_

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

_For real 😑_

(Read)

_Hyungggg I’m kidding!!_

_Babyyy I’m sorry I’m begging for mercy 🙇🏻🙇🏻_

_Love??_

_I love you to the moon and back!_

_My days are so dark without you!_

_you are the center of my UNIVERSE_

_Choi Yeonjun, my one and only 💖_

_my whole world revolves around u_

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

_*screen shot*_

_A simple ‘I love you’ would’ve worked😏_

_Huh, can’t believe ur that whipped for me though 💖_

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

_No I take it all back I hate u now -.-_

_What were you gonna say anyway?_

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

_What do you call someone with no body and no nose?_

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

_..._

_Is this another one of your dad jokes?_

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

_Nobody knows!!! HAHAAHAHHA_

_ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

_BYE_

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

_Hey u should at least laugh with me! 😠_

_Did u really just?_

_Left me on READ?!?!_

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

_…_

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

_I WAS BORED OKAY?!_

_And u don’t reply :((_

_I hate u too :(((_

**_Usual morning conversations_**

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

_Good morning, love 💖_

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

_Morning Binne~🥰_

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

_Good sleep??_

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

_Yeah ~ Probably better if it is with you though 👉🏻👈🏻_

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

_U just got home yesterday 😂_

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

_I did! 😤 But sleeping beside u is more comfy 😩_

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

_Love… u know u could stay here whenever u want right?_

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

_Yeah 😔 but…_

_I never wanna go to work if I sleep there 😝_

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

_Welp, yeah u also distract me alot_

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

_😏😏 Now do I?_

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

_Yeah! And u never wanna get out of bed 😂_

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

_😏 It’s very comfy, what can I say?_

**_Random Drunk Soobin_ **

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

Choi Yeonjun

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

hmm..baby?

it’s... 2am?

are u ok?

Did smth happen?

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

Wow I sens a tect n u reoly alot!!!!!!!!!!!

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

??

Wut?

Babe r u drunk?

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

NOOOOOOOOOO

Mybe? Idk? A bit tipsu hehe

I can tect!!

Thank gpodnrsss for automotive 

Autocorrect 

😂😂😂😂😂😂😂

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

...

Wer r u?

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

Hime

Alone :(( Imosad :(((

Am

Sad

Come here? 

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

Ok ok

Wait for me!

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

I live u so much u know?

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

Yes bb I love u so much too 🙈

I wouldn’t be going there for ass o’clock if I don’t

**_Fights_**

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

_You know I’m never stopping unless you talk._

_Tell me!_

_I hate fighting in messages!_

_Choi Soobin._

_I swear if u don’t answer your phone_

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

_Choi Yeonjun stop calling me._

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

_No! We’re going to talk about this!_

_You are not avoiding me this time, Soobin!_

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

_I’m tired._

_And I’m angry._

_I know if we talked now,_

_I would say things I wouldn’t really mean_

_Can we, like just talk about this tomorrow or something?_

_I just want space_

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

_Tomorrow._

_7am, pick me up._

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

_Fine. Just_

_Ok, see you tomorrow, hyung_

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

_Good night_

_I love you_

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

_I love you too_

_Good Night._

**_Soobin worked overseas for 3 weeks_**

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

_I miss u_

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

_I miss u too_

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

_It’s been a week and I’m DYING. I’ll be ded before u go home T-T_

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

_Stop being dramatic, hyung. I’ll probably die too, if that happens :((_

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

_Why do u have to go there again?_

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

_Love, we talked about this…_

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

_I know! Okay! It’s not my fault I love u 😠_

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

_Awww I love you too, love. Don’t miss me too much :(_

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

_That’s impossible 😒 ur request is invalid_

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

_Only a few more days okay?_

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

_I know 😩 Don’t get tired of my clingy ass 😔_

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

_Ofc not_

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

_Don’t go lookin for someone else 😠_

_And dun go outside looking too handsome ok?_

_Ur mine 😠_

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

_Yes, love. I’m yours as you are mine._

_Don’t get too clingy on others while I’m still here~_

_Save it for when I get home 🥰_

_I love u so much_

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

_I love you too 💖 Text me as soon as u wake up!_

  
  


**_Daily Yeonjun Rants_**

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

_this meeting was beyoooonnnddd annnoooyyyinggg!!!_

_This daughter representative whatever she is!_

_I hate how she just feels so_ entitled _!_

_How bratty she is in this whole meeting too!_

_And to think she wouldn’t exist OR EVEN BE WELCOMED HERE if Taetae hyung didn’t help her 😠_

_How ungrateful!_

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

_Hyung, u know how she acts like a diva all the time it’s best to ignore her u know? It’ll get her ticked off too_

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

_Ur right BUT?!?_

_She’s so getting into my face!_

_ever since she knew we were together!_

_she gets so giggly whenever u were mentioned too!_

_hello? Ur not living in the past?_

_current boyfriend over here?_

_Ugh! Tell me again why did u date her?_

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

_Love, are u really pissed bc of her attitude or are u just jealous?_

_And I told u a bunch of times_

_I dated her just coz her dad asked me to_

_It’s not like I really want to_

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

_Jealous?!?_

_Me???_

_Over my dead ass HOT Body!_

_She being ur obnoxious ex has nothing to do with her snotty ass attitude_

_Pls Binnie never see her again! Even by accident!_

_Stay a thousand miles away from her_

_no contact whatsoever_

_I forbid u to_

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

_Hmm… sure, whatever u say, hyung_

**_Planning out dates_ **

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

_How does going to an exhibit sound?_

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

_Boring._

_I’d rather stay at home_

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

_Hmm...Picnic?_

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

_Too hot, too crowded._

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

_Cinemas, then?_

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

_I have ever subscription service hyung, Netflix, Disney, HBO? Name it I have it._

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

_Shopping?_

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

_You do that with Taetae hyung,_

_besides u have a lot of clothes u didn’t even wear yet, love_

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

_Arcade?_

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

_We have every gaming console to exist?_

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

_-.- How about eating in a restaurant_

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

_We do that almost everyday_

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

_What do u want then?_

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

_Idk. As long as I’m with u I guess…_

**Yeonjunnie Hyung 🥰:**

_U rejected all of my ideas_

_Just say u want us to stay at your place and go 😤_

**My Soobinnie ❤️❤️❤️:**

_Hehe_

_At home it is then 🎉_

**Author's Note:**

> it’s another random drabble from me! Idk if u haven’t noticed yet, but I suck at creating plots :(( it’s why most of my works are drabbles 🥺🥺
> 
> Stream TXT Eternity and AGUST D-2!!  
> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated ~
> 
> Rant about Yeonbin with me:  
> [ twt ](https://twitter.com/shysoovinnie)  
> [ twt for fic updates](https://twitter.com/krymshelangel)  
> [ CuriousCat ](https://curiouscat.qa/ShySooVinnie)  
> Tumblr: krymshelangel


End file.
